trazos
by ryuu-chan24
Summary: "Reto ItaDei: Nuestra Primera Vez" itachi nunca habia dibujado, pero siedno un uchiha que no podria hacer el


Cuando tubo el capricho de aprender a dibujar no fueron realmente razones sensatas las que lo incentivaron; No fue el hecho de abrir las puertas a la creatividad o la imaginación, menos la voluntad de adquirir una nueva habilidad que probablemente facilitaría algunos de sus trabajos en el futuro; ni siquiera le era relevante las cultura que conocería (aunque sonara egocéntrica, esta ya le sobraba), incluso descartaba la idea de sentir esa sensibilidad -la cual muchos decían- sentías al observar una obra de arte en todo su esplendor; tampoco los profesores expertos en la materia, de esos sobraban (y en mejores escuelas y países) y ni por un mero entretenimiento (eso era demasiado banal e insulso). Para ser sinceros ni siquiera quería aprender.

No, la única y verdadera razón, de encontrarse en un estrecho salón del centro de cultura un sábado a las 8 de la mañana, era ella… una pequeña rubia de ojos tan azules que podían opacar el cielo, con cabello largo color amarillo capaz de compararse con el oro y salir vencedor.

Y pensar que aquel elocuente enamoramiento había empezado con un simple "¿Que hacen?" aquel día cuando su hermano y su compañero rubio, Naruto, para hacer un simple trabajo escolar. Le habían dicho que tenían un trabajo que entregar; una exposición sobre las tradiciones del Japón, las vestimentas para ser mas exactos.

Se habían apropiado de la mesa del comedor, la mitad con un enorme manta en donde el rubio trabaja entretenido con lo que hacia, y la otra con Sasuke en medio de un montón de libros. El rubio, orgulloso de su trabajo había levantado el cartel para mostrarle como iba quedando y como luciría una vez hubiesen terminado.

Fue cuando paso. Muchos dirían que estaba loco, por enamorarse de un simple dibujo, un par de trazos hechos a lápiz aun sin color sobre un papel mate color blanco; en el dibujo se apreciaba una linda chica parada, con el cuerpo a tres cuartos (no de lado peor tampoco de frente) con la cabeza levemente agachada y los ojos mirando al piso, ojo en realidad, ya que el cabello tapaba el lado izquierdo de su cara, sus manos estaban una sobre otra colocadas enfrente y su cara mostraba paz y seriedad propias de una dama de aquellas épocas.

"Es hermosa" escucho una voz en su mente y el estaba enteramente de acuerdo, no supo que cara había puesto pero debió ser una muy reveladora pues en aquel momento ambos jóvenes habían compartido una sonrisa cómplice.

—Le gusta Itachi-san? — le había preguntado naruto, con malicia, le era difícil saber si estaba hablando de la pintura o de la persona que representaba.

—Dibujas bastante bien, me gusta — respondió inteligentemente sin apartar la vista del lienzo — Quien te enseño a dibujar? — pregunto rosando con sus dedos la línea del cabello

—Su hermano — había contestado Sasuke extrañamente animado —Deberías conocerlo, trabaja en un centro cultural, podría enseñarte — No supo exactamente como, pero lo convencieron era por eso que ahora estaba ahí, quizá con sus manos podría volver a trazar ese rostro, verlo con vida y hacer latir nuevamente su corazón.

Aun resonaba aquel momento en su cabeza; cuando esos colores todos en conjunto armonizando le dieron vida quería hacer esa magia que había salido de las manos del zorrito novio de su hermano. Por eso estaba ahí, con otras 44 gentes alrededor. Había decidido de forma firme que estar enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera existía era deprimente por no decir patético, pero volver a repetir ese momento definitivamente valía la pena.

Espero por aproximadamente 10 minutos entre que todos llegaban, incluido el profesor, un simpático muchacho, serio y mirada firme; con el cabello naranja y comunes ojos cafés (o verdes ._.), con un peinado similar al del rubio compañero de su hermano, ¿Seria ese el hermano del que hablaban?

De repente algo extraño paso, cuando lo vio por un momento creyó que había enloquecido, tomo todo su autocontrol y seriedad no saltarle encima y gritarle que la había amado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Descubrió también que la pintura no le hacia justicia; en persona, brillaba incluso con mas intensidad. Ese día su cabello estaba atado en una media cola alta, vestido sencillamente con un una camisa negra sin mangas se podía ver que si alzaba solo un poco los brazos dejaría ver su abdomen plano (aunque, estaba lago planita el no le tomaría importancia el físico era lo de menos aunque eso lo había conquistado en mayor parte), pantalones de mezclilla rectos, ajustados a su pequeña cintura y zapatillas deportivas de tela.

El primer contacto visual fue sin dudas extraño, la rubia había mirado alrededor de la clase pasando la mirada de largo por donde estaba el, regresándola casi al instante para verlo específicamente a el. Se mantuvo serio, como siempre, regresándole una mirada monótona como si le fuese indiferente.

El profesor se levanto, colocándose enfrente de la multitud de alumnos mientras el seguía mirando a su repentinamente materializado dibujo. —Muchos ya me conocen, para los nuevos, soy el profesor yahiro y este es mi ayudante Deidara, estará aquí para apoyarlos cuando yo no pueda hacerlo— presento el peli naranja.

—Un placer u´n —. Itachi casi se cae de su asiento, la rubia que amaba, era en realidad un rubio, tomo aire sintiéndose inesperadamente traicionado por aquellos dos mocosos. Pero, en realidad, si lo pensaba a fondo no le disgustaba, se había enamorado a primera vista y eso no lo cambiarían razones poco importantes como el género.

La clase empezó dividida en tres grupos, donde para su suerte, el rubio estaba consignado. Se sentó con ellos en un pequeño circulo de apenas 6 personas, les dio a cada uno una hoja de papel grueso y un lápiz escolar amarillo. —Les hare una pequeña prueba para que sepa por donde podemos empezar a trabajar u´n — todos asintieron, algunos mas emocionados que otros.

Itachi imagino, que siendo el un Uchiha, dibujar seria como una tarea de niños, después de todo no había algo que un Uchiha no pudiera hacer además dibujar no era mas que una unión de trazos correctamente ordenados. Sin embargo el azabache no contaba con que tuviera un nulo absolutamente nulo talento para las artes plásticas.

Miro su… "dibujo" un poco contrariado ¿de verdad eso lo había dibujado el? Sentía que en cualquier momento el objeto dibujado saldría del papel implorando su muerte, agarro el borrados pero ya demasiado tarde, el ojiazul ahora se encontraba a su lado, inclinándose hasta la altura de su cabeza para poder ver lo que había hecho.

Itachi aprovecho para verlo mejor, su piel aunque mas bronceada que la tuya, parecía suave al tacto al igual que su cabello que debido a la posición caía en forma de cascada proporcionando un ligero aroma a shampoo de mango. Ahora podía ver su otro ojo fijo en el papel que sostenía —Podría verlo mejor si me dejaras tomarlo u´n— dijo el rubio con un ligero tono de reproche, el ojinegro bajo su mirada notando que sostenía fuertemente su hoja a la par que el rubio pretendía quitar de su mano.

La soltó y el menor pudo volver a su posición erguida. Itachi se arrepintió casi al instante, en especial cuando el rubio arrugo el entrecejo en su intento de descifrar lo que el pelinegro había hecho —Q…q…que es esto? —aunque lo intento, no puedo evitar no sonar grosero.

—Es lo que pediste, un perro— dijo simple sin mostrar alguna expresión pero internamente azotándose. Un ligero tic apareció en el ojo visible de Deidara no sabría decir si estaba molesto o estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse de el. —Es mi primera vez dibujando— se excuso como si esa simple frase pudiera resolverlo todo.

—Nunca has dibujado u´n? — el ojinegro negó —Que hay de las tareas de la escuela? Alguna ves tuvieron que dejarte algo así—el Uchiha recordó con algo de culpa y vergüenza que los trabajos que requerían algo como dibujar, eran amablemente hechos por su madre; eso si, el los coloreaba y lo hacia bastante bien (nada como revolcarte en tu compasión) —De acuerdo veamos lo que se puede hacer— dijo suspirando Deidara, al parecer serian unos días largos, largos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasaron los días, asido por poco un mes, y el pelinegro había avanzado tanto como podría hacerlo una tortuga sin piernas, nada. Itachi había empezado a cuestionarse si el arte era negado a los uchihas, pues hasta su hermano, intentando burlarse de el queriendo mostrarle como hacia, sin embargo estaba igual o peor que el y su padre ni siquiera quiso intentarlo. Incluso Deidara estaba empezando a desesperarse, era un buen profesor, atento, explicaba tan claramente y aun asi el no daba una, pero le había terminado gritado que si estaba tratando de desesperarlo a propósito.

—Esto no esta funcionando u´n— hablo claro y conciso el rubio después de que hubiesen terminado las clases, el no podía culparlo sentía exactamente lo mismo— De verdad quieres aprender a dibujar? — le pregunto solo por curiosidad, para saber si debía seguir intentando o mandarlo al diablo.

—No realmente— contesto serio

—Entonces por que estas aquí u´n? — indago pensando en que sus semanas de tortura habían sido en vano.

—Hay algo que quiero dibujar, mas que otra cosa en el mundo— dijo sincero, haciendo sonrosar un poco al rubio por la forma en que las dijo; su rostro no decía nada pero sus ojos (creía el rubio) eran los que hablaban por el.

—Y que es u´n? —tenia curiosidad. No todos los días veías a un Uchiha fracasar en algo, por que si que lo conocía, tenia toda la pinta de su hermano menor; una sabandija que siempre iba a su casa y trataba de robarle a su pequeño hermano menor.

Desde que lo vio, lo había reconocido y supuso por ende que lo odiaría el resto de su vida como al azabache menor pero no fue así, el era diferente a su hermano, era serio, pero no iba por el mundo siendo arrogante, se esforzaba aunque no pudiera hacerlo a el le constataba que lo intentaba hasta el cansancio. Quizá le irritaba en ocasiones pero sin duda…

—A ti… — sus pensamientos se vieron brutalmente interrumpidos, ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? — Quiero dibujarte a ti, ese es mi deseo— repitió como si hubiese leído su mente, los ojos del rubio se abrieron grandes y llenos de sorpresa; sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que le recordaron a los tomates que tanto amaba su hermano.

Iba a reclamarle, pero las palabras no le brotaban estaba tan sorprendido que nada venia a su mente excepto una cosa — Odio a tu hermano— grito aun avergonzado, una frase tan fuera de lugar logro hacer que el mayor arqueara una ceja confundido

—Que…

—Lo odio bastante, es estúpido, engreído y siempre esta abrazando de mas a naruto u´n! —Siguió con la extraña conversación —Cree que por ser guapo e inteligente puede conseguir todo lo que quiera y las cosas no son como el cree! — Itachi escucho, no sabia hacia donde iba aquello pero lo escucharía hasta el final (total podría querer mucho a su hermano pero el pensaba lo mismo que el rubio) — Pase un mes entero preguntándome que demonios habían criado a ese niñato para hacerlo así… entonces, naruto dijo que tenia un hermano mayor y quería ser como el.

El azabache presto mas atención —Después de eso pase días, personificando en mi mente como seria el cretino hermano del Uchiha, en sus malos hábitos, en todas las horribles cosas que le diría, ahora de se que eres tu, son como dos gotas de agua u´n …—Itachi frunció el seño, pensando en todas las barbaridades que Sasuke y naruto habrían dicho de el solo para fastidiar a Deidara— Pero, de repente…— la voz del rubio se empezó a escuchar mas bajo y con el tono de voz bajo su mirada también —Eras… todo en lo que podía pensar u´n …— fue el turno del ojinegro de sorprenderse. —Y… en algún momento… sin siquiera saber como eras… hace una semana naruto me enseño su libro de dibujos, y ahí estabas tu…se que suena tonto… pero me enamore de ti por un dibujo u´n.

El mayor sintió como todo las cosas a su alrededor carecían de color, su corazón daba vuelcos en su pecho casi juraba que le daría un infarto, pero el sentimiento era cálido con una sensación de satisfacción y felicidad incontrolable se rio inevitablemente, el había pensado lo mismo en alguna ocasión. —Eso es una declaración? — gruño en un toque sensual, como juguetón.

—Quien se le declararía a alguien de tu calaña maldito bastardo arrogante u´n — bufo el rubio indignado, estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo cuando sintió la repentina invasión a su espacio personal.

—Yo también me enamore de ti por un dibujo— confeso, sonriendo mientras pegaba su frente a la del rubio que volvía a mirarlo atónito y sonrojado, antojándosele dulce. Tomando entre sus grandes manos las mejillas rojas de el ojiazul. Cerro los ojos y su compañero lo hizo segundos después de el aferrándose a las orillas de la camisa del mayor.

Lo beso solo una vez, so superficialmente, pero lento, acariciando los labios del otro con los suyos, lo suficiente para rozar el cielo y tan poco para necesitar mas. El azabache fue el que se separo, recorrió esos labios con su pulgar aguantado la tentación de besarlos nuevamente, aun tenían muchas cosas que pasar y tantas otras que decirse

—vamos a mi casa, aun tienes que enseñarme a dibujar— sonrió tomando sus mano derecha y mesando sus dedos, el rubio a conciencia de las "habilidades del azabache no sabia si tomarse esas palabras como una invitación o como una amenaza, pero igual correría el riesgo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bonus! 6 meses después

Estaban sentados a la sombre de un árbol del parque, hombro con hombro, con el viento moviendo ligeramente el cabello largo de ambos y queriendo pasar las hojas de los cuadernos de bocetaje que tenían sobre las piernas. Los dos, estaban concentrados en sus respectivos trabajos.

—Por que estoy dibujando esto? — pregunto el Uchiha mayor molesto

—No eres bueno dibujando cosas complicadas… dibujando en concreto, creí que te vendría bien un estilo mas fácil u´n —le explico el ojiazul tomando otro de los lápices de dibujo de su pequeño estuche.

—Mnn— gruño como respuesta, no estaba exactamente de acuerdo con lo que decía el rubio, además ya había mejorado considerablemente.

—Como va quedando u´n? — pregunto su acompañante apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mirando el pequeño muñeco cabezón.

—Como me dijiste que se llamaba este estilo? — cuestiono no muy convencido de su trabajo, el monito con la cabeza gigante y cuerpo pequeño; ojos grandes y cabello apena marcado.

—Son chibis, creo que son bonitos, además son fáciles de dibujar u´n — paso su lápiz por el dibujo de su ahora novio corrigiendo un ligero error en el cabello — Quedo bastante bien u´n — alago, es decir para que lo hubiera hecho el Uchiha estaba bastante bien.

—Quedo bien por que eres tu— dijo besando su frente, muy diferente a lo que parecía; a pesar de ser serio, era bastante cariñoso. El rubio se sonrojo.

—Siempre pudo haber quedado mejor u´n — le pico para borrar el momento de intimidad, aun no se acostumbraba del todo.

—Hey, es mi primera vez dibujando— se defendió serio el azabache

—Cuantas veces piensas excusarte con eso u´n?

—Las que sean necesarias— sonrió dejando de lado su cuaderno y rodeando al rubio con sus brazos para tenerlo mas cerca. —Además, es al primera vez que lo hacemos juntos

Se besaron perdiéndose el uno en el otro. Itachi ahora solo dibujaba como pretexto, para que quería un dibujo, si tener al original era mucho mejor.


End file.
